Picture Perfect Nightmare
by reinaxdelxbaile
Summary: Alexa was always one to not make many friends, let alone find someone special. What would happen when someone finds her? Please R&R.
1. PPN Ch1

Picture Perfect's Nightmare Ch.1

You wouldn't call her life picture perfect. She lived her life a free girl, traveling when she got the time and writing her own songs. She lived in an inn when she wasn't traveling and paid nothing for the rent; instead she worked at the tavern below when the owner wasn't there and during the day. She usually didn't take care of the place at night but cleaned up after the occasional fight. Work was hard and tiresome but it was better than what some other people's lives were like. "Heh …yah they're much better off than me" she usually thought …

"Alexa can you work tonight?" the bar owner asked her as he grabbed his jacket, heading for the door.

"Yah, sure, whatever… it's not like I have anything better to do," she said as she combed her fingers through her short blond hair.

She put on an apron and began to wash off the counter. She had been working there ever since she was 17, and it has been two years now so she was 19. She is 5 feet 5 inches and has nice slender legs. Her blue eyes were soft but hurt from years of past grievances. Her skin was very fair and, soft and smooth. She also had wavy shoulder length blond hair. When people looked at her you would think she was a porcelain doll. Today she wore a white t-shirt with a crayon - drawn red heart with light smears of pink in different areas and a cute black skirt to match it. On her left wrist was a pretty pearl bracelet. She was kind to people she knew and caring to those in need, if it weren't for this stupid bar owner she'd be on the streets herself.

Many people wonder why she was on the streets in the first place, some thought she had such a nice family a while ago, but she never spoke about it. Her past was not something she usually talks much about. Before… _**it, **_her family and she went along pretty well. They played and did things together, while her brother both protected and teased her like any other normal brother would. They were the best family she could have ever even dreamed for and more … until one horrid day… She was playing with her new Barbie when she was about 7 years old and suddenly heard her mother shriek down stairs. She got scared and crept under her bed as she listened hearing footsteps come upstairs … she then heard another moan and saw her brother come into her room. He then said to her in a quiet but hoarse voice "Come on sis, we have to get out of here, **now**". He grabbed her from under the bed and quickly brought her downstairs. He then said to her quickly and quietly "You have to be as quiet as possible and don't look at all!" Her brother put one of his hands over young Alexa's eyes and they slowly crept across the room towards the front door. When they were about a few feet away from the door she couldn't feel her brother's hand anymore and wondered where he was so she opened her eyes. She felt like screaming but she couldn't … you couldn't imagine what she saw. She saw her mother and father killed in the most brutal way and **something **grabbing her brother as he flailed his arms about, scratching and biting. She felt like screaming for help but the words didn't pass through her pale lips. She had an adrenaline and ran out of the house and down towards town as fast as she could with few cuts and bruises on her body.

She was always the odd one in her family, now she was the only family she had. The only person she considered family was her boyfriend she had when she was 15. His name was Hunter and he was a very kind man. He had sun kissed, blond hair and light blue, soft, eyes. He was only three years older than her and the sweetest person she'd ever met in her life. He had found her living in the alley's one day and helped her. He gave her a home, food, comfort and someone to love and care for. By the time she was 17 he had proposed to her saying "We will get married the day you turn 18" and she kissed him happily. He had once written a poem for her as a small engagement present:

_Dancing the night away is your life,_

_The art of dancing is your strife._

_A beautiful woman you can't compare,_

_To anyone for she's truly fair._

_She is the daughter of fire,_

_Her voice is like an angels' choir._

_Her name a wonder to behold,_

_Alexa they call her strong and bold._

_She is our fallen angel._

_From your beloved_

One day Hunter received a phone call saying that he was supposed to go to a business trip in Washington State. He later went to tell Alexa about it. 

"Sorry darling but I'll have to delay that special surprise for you, is that alright?" He said trying to put it as nicely as possible. 

"I suppose I can wait a week, it won't be too long, right?" 

"Not long at all, I'll be home as soon as I can, and then I can show you that special something I've had for you" Alexa giggled childishly and couldn't wait to find out what her present was. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she held the back of his head with her hand. He then kissed her softly on the lips and then left on his trip. He was reported lost a week and a half later and has yet to be found, even today.

4 years ago (she's 15)

Alexa walked down the street, it was late and she had stopped to look at the shops on Ebony Boulevard. She wondered what she would do the next day. She continued down the street and with a few more turns she would be back at the alleys that she usually slept in. She then heard a rustle in the bush near her and she walked a bit faster. Then she could swear something was following her so she turned around… a vampire had gotten her. It slowly moved toward her neck, quickly putting his hand over her mouth, stifling one of her screams. He looked around quickly to make sure that no one was around and then knelt closer toward her. He then put his lips to her neck. Then he did something that confused the girl … he withdrew still keeping his hand over her mouth. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was … pale, but beautiful. He then said to her in a low and sexy voice "Trust me; I have saved your life doing this. Someday, girl, when you're a grown woman we shall meet again … take this so you will remember…" he said to her softly, slipping a pearl bracelet on her wrist, he then disappeared. She quickly ran back to the alleys and slumped against one of the brick walls. Alexa then put her hand to her neck; and saw there was a strange tattoo on her neck that hadn't been there before. It looked like a rose, its color, that of crimson blood. She then curled up and fell asleep.

Modern time

"Girl, hello?! Are you deaf? I asked you for a beer" a man said, disturbing her odd reminisces. He was a burly man and looked about in his mid 50's with a scratchy gray beard.

"Oh sorry sir, coming right up" Alexa said and served him his beer. She then noticed a pale figure in the back of the tavern; he looked up under his dark lashes and gave her a small impish grin. She then looked away quickly, a flush rising to her face. Alexa then took another man's order, when she looked over again, he wasn't there anymore…

She once told herself she never wanted to love again … but her life may take the road less traveled.


	2. PPN Ch2

Picture Perfect's Nightmare Ch.2 

Alexa woke up at about 9 in the morning, as the sun poured through her windows at the arrival of dawn. Her suite was actually a nice one she the bar owner treated her like his own daughter. It had a wonderful queen size bed with warm soft blankets and a lovely view of the streets down below.

She soon heard the phone ring and lazily got up to answer "Hello..."

"Oh my god!!!" a girl screamed into the phone.

"What the?! Are you trying to make me deaf??" Alexa said as her friend giggled on the other line

"Didn't you hear? The city is going to hold this huge ball for everyone in the area."

"And why are you telling me this? I don't know anyone, so it wouldn't matter if I go" she said as she walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. _Mmmm coffee the best thing in the world… _she thought smiling.

"You're going to go there so you _**can**_meet someone Alexa! You can't go around without a guy forever; I don't know how you can stand it!" she said

"I don't even have a dress though…" Alexa said still waking up

"That settles it, were going into the city today to get you a dress, I'm not leaving you to hang out in an alcoholic infested bar! See you in 15 minutes" she said cheekily and hung up.

"Oh yay, another ball…" Alexa grumbled as she put on a white tee, with a black sweatshirt on top with a pair of faded jeans and flats.

Her friend Lorrette (pronounced Lorretta) showed up right on time at the entrance of the bar/inn and Alexa walked out with her. The brisk wind blew against her flush cheeks as they walked to the city shops in December.

The ball was the Annual Christmas Eve Ball that the city held every year. And since this was New York City it was pretty extravagant, there would be Mistletoe and Holly everywhere and poinsettias in glass vases on every round glass table. There would also be a large dance floor in the middle with a small classical orchestra playing in the front. Everyone went to these parties with there friends and dates, most usually had a 'lovely' time. Although since she traveled so much she didn't know anyone. The only person she could remember slightly was a beautiful, pale man who had been so kind to her when she was young, and she still didn't know how he'd helped her. He only changed her diet slightly.

"Here we are Alexa, the perfect shop to find a good dress!!" Lorrette said smiling as she stepped into a store called 'Deb'. This particular store has any kind of gown you could think of, including a lovely satin red one she found after 30 minutes of searching. The dress had a v-neck type cleavage that was held together in the middle with a ruby clasp. From the ruby clasp two satin red ribbons fell down to the bottom of the dress and met with the floral type hem.

"Oh, Alexa that looks great! It'll be perfect for the ball!" Lorrette said gleaming as she looked at her in the dress. Lorrette had found a lovely robin's egg blue dress, which fitted her nicely. This dress was a strapless dress that hung to her curves delicately and flowed out at the waist to give her a soft ethereal look.

She already had a kind boyfriend, and had been together for two years now. Alexa went over to the cash register's to buy her new dress, as she did she thought she saw someone familiar outside the window… She tried to get a closer look but then he was gone… "Hey, Lorrette, did you just see the guy in the window?"

Lorrette looked at her oddly and said "No, what are you talking about?" She then put her hand to Alexa's forehead and said "Are you alright?"

"Yah, I'm fine, it was probably a shadow or something" she thought as they walked out of the store with there new dresses and headed back to her apartment.

Later that night Lorrette left and Alexa got ready for bed and slipped into a big t-shirt - she thought big t-shirts felt great on her. Right before bed she locked the dead-bolt on her door; she wanted to be careful tonight. She went over to her bed and slipped under the thick comforter and shut off the light as she slowly fell into dreams.


	3. PPN Ch3

The next day Alexa and Lorrette started getting ready an hour before the party- it didn't take them too long to get ready( And for a women that's pretty good). Alexa left her hair down so it cascaded down her back in soft curls, in its honey blond glory. She then applied some lipstick and mascara and a bit of blush. Alexa then walked out into the living room smiling as she looked at Lorrette and put on her sheer scarlet shawl. "Time to have us a par-tay!" Lorrette said laughing as she headed outside to her boyfriends car and Alexa followed soon after.

Alexa entered the building as she walked through the double doors which lead to a large foyer with to spiraling staircases on either side meeting in the middle. She walked up the spiraling staircase to the right and entered the large ballroom. Right now she was on the second floor which was a wrap around rotunda from which you could look below at the open dance floor. She, Lorrette and her boyfriend all descended the grand staircase and went to the side over to a table of friends. They all lounged about chatting and laughing. Alexa smiled at them even though she only knew Lorrette and her boyfriend, Chris, and sat in a chair.

"Oh, come on Alexa, will you please come dance with us?" Lorrette asked her impatiently, Chris on her arm. "No I'll be fine, honestly" Alexa said sincerely as she sat. "Come, darling she'll be fine, alright?" Chris asked Lorrette softly "Alright…" she said as they headed towards the dance floor.

Alexa smiled as she watched her acquaintances and friend sweep around amongst all the other couples to the soft beat of the local jazz band. She closed her eyes and listened to the music imagining her dancing with her dream man.

Someone cleared their throat and she opened her eyes to a see a young and handsome… no beautiful man with very pale skin. He looked familiar, giving you a small grin and looking at you under his long lashes. Alexa looked at him curiously and he said "May I have this dance?" holding out his hand to her. She smiled at him and took it as she stood up and he led her out onto the dance floor, just as a slow song started to play.

Alexa couldn't believe it, an extremely handsome man wanted to dance with her? She held his hand her other resting upon his shoulder as they danced around in circles. "Tell me, who are you?" she asked smiling as he twirled and bowed her, "I am just an old friend". His eyes twinkled with softness and sincerity as she looked at him. He was rather tall; perhaps maybe 6' 1" and his dark black hair made him seem too pale. _He's extremely handsome…_ Alexa thought to herself.

They danced about like that for some time, at least three songs. The man then said he had to go but before he left he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She thanked him for the dances and walked back over to her friends and slumped into a chair, putting a hand to her cheek. Her friends giggled as they had seen her dancing with that new handsome young man. Lorrette then asked her "So what's the lucky guy's name?" she said smiling. Alexa blushed and said "Oh, he wasn't really … oh shit… the first guy who seemed actually interested in me since hunter and I didn't even get his name…" She thought for a few minutes and then said "Uh, I have to go… ," She said getting up from her chair and putting on her long scarlet jacket, fast walking down the hall and down the stairs toward the outside. She stepped outside as a flurry of snow began to fall. She looked up and down the street and ran down it. She thought she saw a pale figure walk swiftly into the forest… Alexa quickly dashed as fast as she could (In heels) to follow the way he went.

Now the snow had picked up as she got further to the edge of the forest and the grounds were getting more rocky and colder. She soon came out of the forest and you could now see the ocean in a stormy fury as the waves lashed about. Towards the right long cliffs stretched out along the coast. About a few yards away was a ledge that jutted out over the dark waters below. The wind tossed her hair about as she came to the ledge where he stood in all his pale glory a bit too close to the edge. He looked over his shoulder and then back at you and dove off the cliff.


	4. PPN Ch4

Picture Perfect Nightmare Chapter 4

She screamed as she saw him dive off the edge. She quickly ran over to see if she could see anything but all she could see was the ocean crashing against the rocky shore. Alexa then found a small path that led down to the docks… maybe she could look there. She slowly went down it her back against the rock. (You know the thing where they tell you not to ever look down? Well guess what happened.) Alexa looked down and shut her eyes quickly as she clung to the rock, frozen. The path beneath her began to collapse and she fell into the ice-cold murky waters. She quickly took off her coat as she tried to swim to the surface. Her arms and legs sore from the freezing water already and the currents were too strong so she began to struggle. She began to feel light-headed as her view darkened.

_Yup, I'm definitely dying, just great… Oh I hope Lorrette will forgive me, I wasn't much of a friend … stupid gorgeous man, it's all his fault I'm dying_… She then slipped out of consciousness.

Alexa felt something pounding against her chest … maybe it was a boulder … She coughed and sputtered as her throat burned from the water she choked up. Her vision was blurred as she tried to look up and saw the beautiful pale face. He then said to her in a soft velvet voice "It's alright, get some rest" She nodded her head weakly and fell asleep as he lifted her into his arms against his cold broad chest.

She woke up a while later, her throat sore from the water earlier. Alexa then remembered all that had happened and leaned up looking around at where she was. It looked like she was underground since there were no windows but the sides were finished walls. The walls were a warm yellow-marble color with a rouge red trim.

The bedside table, canopy bed and dresser were all dark oak. There was a lovely glass vanity filled with a variety of cosmetics and accessories including exotic perfumes. There were beautiful paintings of sunny sea shores and mazes of vine gardens. There was also a walk in closet yet to be explored. She slowly got out of bed and found a warm scarlet robe laying on the vanity chair and comfy matching slippers. She put them on and ventured to the closet. Her jaw dropped as she fingered through a number of frivolous gowns all in a variety of colors, a portion of them being red and black. She also found a handful of Italian carnival masks and many shoes and shawls.

Alexa was amazed as she looked at a particular off-white gown of satin with ribbons of off-white and scarlet. It also had a bare back laced up with thin red ribbons and it flowed out at the waist gracefully. She took the dress off the rack and held it up to her body as she imagined herself in it. She then began to dance about holding the dress up to her as she closed her eyes.

"You would look lovely in that dress" a velvet voice said. She looked up and stopped abruptly a blush rising to her face.

"Where did you get all these lovely things? It all looks so fancy…" she said as he leaned against the door frame. _He looks so handsome… _she thought as she looked at him dazzled by everything that surrounded her.

"Oh, it was all collected from all the places me and my brother's visited" he said.

"So you must have another woman here right?"

"Oh no, I just knew that a woman would be coming here sooner or later so I got all this for her… which I suppose is now you" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So this is all … mine? Wow I don't know what I would do with all of these …"

"Would you wear that dress to meet my brothers then? After all, you must be cold and wet in those clothes."

"Oh sorry about the bed …"

"Don't worry I can change the sheets. Oh and a bathroom is through that door at the end of the closet. Shall I see you later then?"

She took this all in for a second and then said "Yes, and my names Alexa."

"Mines Alexander" he said as he walked away leaving a speechless Alexa.

Alexa took a bath in a black marble bathroom with the scented candles lighted in pretty lanterns making designs on the walls. She washed herself with rose scented body wash and shampoo. When she dried off she put on the lovely satin gown that hung comfortably to her curves. She then went over to the glass vanity and tried on different make-up variations. She decided on light rouge, pink lipstick and mascara. She also put on a black choker and put her hair in a loose bun with a cherry clasp on the side to keep her bangs out of her face.

She walked out of her room and down a hall of paintings and small sculptures. She then came into an open room with red colored walls and (again) various oak, mahogany, and even priceless teak ((very expensive and valuable wood that they don't cut anymore)) furnishings. Again there were no windows. There was though, a beautiful loveseat against the wall and across a TV. _You would think they would have a plasma with all this fancy stuff… _she thought curiously as she looked around. Alexander was reading a book on the loveseat as two men one looking to be around 17 and the other perhaps 22, playing checkers. Alexander looked up as his younger brother jumped up from his game and went over to Alexa. "Hey, I'm Camillo (The I sounds like an E.); I heard you're an interesting girl. I already know your name, Alexander told me" he said smiling at her. He was obviously a bubblier boy, being the youngest. He had slightly longer brown, almost dirty-blond hair and pale skin like his brothers'. He was about 5 foot 10 with long fingers, artist's fingers. In fact all the brothers seemed to have longer arms and fingers. Then the eldest brother got up and said "I am Psythe (The p is silent) it's a pleasure to meet you Alexa" he said as he took her hand kissing it lightly. He had darker hair, almost midnight black with blue highlights; nothing like his Brothers', their hair was more dirty blond. Psythe also had soft cerulean blue eyes. He had broad shoulders and was a good 6 inches taller than Alexa's 5 foot 4. She smiled at him and then sat down next to Alexander. "So what do you want to do?" she asked in high spirits not directing it to anyone in particular. Alexander chuckled at her bubbly-ness... _she must be a very brave girl _he thought smiling at her. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" She smiled and accepted as they got up and went over to the door. It opened up to the mouth of a cave lit by the moonlight. She smiled as the light twinkled down on Alexander's body creating a most lovely silhouette, she assumed she must have one too the way he was looking at her.

Alexander blushed when he noticed that she was looking at him curiously. _She is so gorgeous_ he thought as he watched her twirl and dance in the moonlight. "I'm surprised that you aren't afraid of me after all that you've been through tonight…" he said softly as he walked at her pace.

"I try my best" She said trying to stay calm all the while.

"I'd say you're doing pretty darn well."

She smiled at him and then said "Besides, you're far to kind to pose as any threat."

"Don't say that … anything could be a threat" Alexander said not wanting her to be so careless.

"Oh so you're some big dangerous man I should be afraid of?" She said as she stood in front of him looking up at him grinning.

He smiled down at her and said "Here we are."


	5. PPN Ch5

Chapter 5

They were at a misty lake where the white moon was reflected in the almost clear- icy lake water. She sat down by the bank as she held her knees to her chest and looked out at the water. The owls and small birds looked down at them curiously as Alexander sat beside her. Water lapped in small waves softly against the shore and the small layer of frost twinkled in a few scattered webs. "So uh, thanks for all that stuff but you can keep it. I think I'll go back to my apartment tomorrow, my friends … actually Lorrette will wonder where I was …" she said as he sat next to her but not so close that she would be uncomfortable. "Oh, I thought you liked all of this, and since you didn't seem to have many friends … I thought you would like it here …" He said while making his best grin to change her mind. She laughed softly and then said "I hate when people do that, I always fall for it. I guess it wouldn't matter if I stayed her for just a few days …" He smiled sweetly at her and said "You won't regret staying, I promise," he said. She smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder and looked out into the abyss of the misty lake.

Time went by as Alexa spent more and more time with the brothers. The days began to blend into one as they passed without care, her other life slowly fading away like a bad memory. She passed the days by cooking and laughing with Camillo. She also spent a lot of time with Psythe talking or reading together in his room, and laughed and danced around with Alexander. She became good friends with each one of them, most of all Psythe and Alexander. One day she and Alexander were out in the forest beside a small fire. Alexa looked into Alexander's eyes and noticed that they were much darker than their usual color. His once cerulean blue eyes were now nearly navy blue, if not black.

"Alexander, where are you and your brothers going tomorrow?" She asked innocently as she played with a blade of grass.

"We're just going on a trek through the woods. It's too dangerous for such a lovely lady as you," He said grinning at her as the firelight danced across his body, making him look quite adorable. Alexa leaned her head on his shoulder as she looked into the fire, mesmerized.

"Ok, I guess I'll just do a bit of cleaning up at the house since you guys don't seem to clean too much." She smiled at how interesting it would be to see Psythe's or Camillo's rooms; she'd already seen Alexander's. "Besides, we all know how dirty Camillo can be, I never used to want to clean my room at his age." She said smiling.

"Just don't get intoxicated by the fumes my little one." He said, his eyes smoldering in the loveliest way. They both laughed together at the thought.

"Come on," he said to Alexa softly, "We have to go." Alexa being her lazy self, laid down on the grass as she said "Awwww, but I'm too tired, let me lay down for five more minutes."

"We all know what that will result in," Alexander muttered under his breath. He then got a good idea. "You know, I am a bit tired, let's just rest for a while."

"I'm glad you agree," she said, putting her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and just listened to the crackling fire with contentment. Before Alexa knew what was happening Alexander had very quickly shifted from his original position and grabbed her by the waist, slinging her over his shoulder as if she was weightless.

"HEY!! NO FAIR! Let go of me! I was so not ready for that." She continued to complain until she finally got tired and gave up, still quite annoyed. He laughed whole heartedly and started heading for their cavernous home. "Do I have to be like this the whole way back?" Alexa asked him, getting a tiny bit uncomfortable with her current position.

He smiled at her and said "Would this be any better?" With that he shifted her again so she was cradled into his strong arms, bridal style. She smiled and buried her face in his broad chest, enjoying the comfort. "Much better," Alexa said, smelling the sweet masculine smell all guys seemed to have. She then started laughing randomly, for whatever reason Alexander did not know.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No… I'm just thinking about how different my life is compared to what it used to be… I was so shy and timid back then." She said smiling up at him as he looked at her adoringly. "Now I have three wonderful men to look after me and protect me," she said her eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight. He then, sadly set her back down on her feet, already missing the warmth of their closeness. Alexa started to walk back towards the entrance of the small cavern (and their home) but Alexander caught hold of her hand and spun her back. He bent down, his lips lightly brushing over hers creating the most delicate of kisses. She looked at him stunned for a moment and then grinned and returned the kiss with a light peck on the cheek. When she withdrew she smiled and turned around to skip back to the house in very high spirits.

She went back to her room and fell back against her bed, and sigh escaping her lips. "This place truly is too good to be true" she said to herself softly. She pondered what had caused him to kiss her as she slowly fell asleep listening to an Ella Fitzgerald CD that Camillo had gotten for her. The song currently playing just happened to be 'Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered.' Alexa covered herself with the large comforter and soon fell into a deep slumber.


	6. PPN Ch6

Chapter 6

Alexa woke up later that morning to soft waves hitting the cliffs also soon to find that Alexander, Psythe and Camillo had already left to do their little hike, or whatever it was. It was a cloudy day but that didn't keep her down one bit, she was still quite bubbly from last evening. She went to her closest (still getting used to the large amount of clothing) and picked out a nice white blouse and a flowing blue skirt that reached down to her ankles. She then went over to her vanity table and put on matching a jade and seashell, necklace and earrings. Then she went through the house, cleaning and scrubbing away at what seemed to be year's worth of filth. This seemed odd to her judging upon the high classiness of all the furniture, yet again, these were all guys living alone… She somehow managed to survive cleaning Camillo's room, how she did, she shall never know.

When she first entered Camillo's room it looked kind of like a kid's dream. It had a large plasma TV opposite to a large bed, like Alexander's except it had navy blue sheets and it had no canopy, but instead a very fine intricate design in the oak wood work. The sheets were all rolled up in a ball at the end of the bed but you would expect that from a teenager. In one corner there was a large desk holding a stereo and a computer. Scattered about the desk were many crumpled up papers and random cans of soda. His shelves held numerous CDs, many of them she'd never even heard of before. The CDs were the only thing in his room that seemed to be in some sort of order. When she came to clean under his bed she began to smell something very rank and she had to hold her nose. She carefully approached the bed and looked underneath it to find a very moldy … pizza? She couldn't tell what it was but she decided that she will chastise Camillo for it later. She got her broom and swept it out from under the bed and (With her gloves) flung it into the trash can, afraid she'd be poisoned simply by touching 'It'. Alexa smiled at herself for actually accomplishing cleaning Camillo's hazardous room.

Then she headed towards Alexander's room which she'd seen a few times before. _Hopefully his room would be better kept than Camillo's was_, she thought ungenerously. Alexander's room happened to be very large with creamy yellow walls and a pine wood trim. The ceiling had a couple of orb like fixtures each about five inches wide, hanging about a few inches below the ceiling, all scattered about the length of it. All along one side of the room was a satin green settee with a large mural just above it. The mural portrayed a large window from where -if it were truly real- you could see the calm of the beach shore on a sunny day and towards the left of the image was a good section of forests. These forests provided shade and protection to the woodland creatures. This was the same forest that Alexa had originally run through, in pursuit of Alexander. Off in the distance of the mural one could see the small town she had once belonged to. There were white billowing clouds that blew gently across the horizon in the azure sky. It truly was a gorgeous sight to see. Then on the opposite of the mural was a large king sized bed made of matching pine with soft yellow pillows and a Mediterranean blue comforter. At the end of his bed was a chest full of things she has yet to find out. She curiously wondered toward the chest seeing as everything was pretty much already clean. She bent down in front of it and tried to heave it open but it wouldn't budge. _It must be locked_; she thought _which means there must be a key somewhere…_ But before she could look even further the door of the house swung open as Camillo came into the house followed by Psythe who eyed her curiously, _could he tell that I had tried to open the chest? She thought nervously_. Then Alexander came in happily and walked towards Alexa, his eyes now full of happiness and back to their normal cerulean blue selves.

"You're looking great." Alexa commented, smiling "Going on that hike must have somehow rejuvenated you."

"It did, I feel great' He said smiling at her. "I'm surprised you survived all the cleaning." She smiled as she looked up at him as he wrapped his arms about her waist as he leaned into her forehead and hair. She tensed for a moment and then relaxed, still uneasy about guys touching her, not being used to it and all. Somehow though, Alexa still felt this cold presence in the back of her mind as Alexander held her to him.

* * *

Sorry it's short but the next chapter shall be out very soon. Thanks for reading my story , I've been a little busy but thankfully its summer vacation and that shall all clear up soon. ) 


	7. PPN Ch7

Sorry that I haven't been updating as quickly I've been very busy. This is a bit longer than my others usually are so please read and review, and of course, enjoy!

Chapter 7

The next evening Alexander and Camillo had gone out to do some "work" so Alexa was left with Psythe for the whole night. She ventured over to his room, which she had never seen since it was always locked. Alexa knocked on his door and waited for him to answer … and waited … and waited. Curiosity overcoming her, she walked into his room and looked around.

The floor was made up of navy blue tiles fashioned to look like stones. The whole wall to her right had a line of small alcoves each with a wide candle in them. The tiled floor must have been put in so the whole place wouldn't go up in flames. In front of her was a large Persian rug in the middle of the room with a coffee table and a la-z-boi armchair atop it. Upon the coffee table was a vase of various wild flowers. Actually, the flowers that she had picked for Psythe last week … _Aww how sweet …_she thought _he actually kept them and watered them. Much more than the average boy would do. _She thought with a small grin on her face.

She smiled and noticed that beyond the coffee table was a large bookcase that stretched the length of the wall and reached up to the top of the ceiling. To her left was a grandiose canopy bed with sheer black curtains that hung casually from the metal canopy frame. This curtain lined around the whole bed, shielding any outsiders from peering in. The comforter could be seen and it was made of a rouge color and underneath was a nice set of scarlet sheets to match.

She peered more closely through the sheer black curtain to realize that Psythe had fallen asleep atop his bed spread with a book laid out across his chest. She slowly drew back the curtain and looked down at his breath taking body. _He is so handsome_ she thought absentmindedly. His dark emo-ish looking hair had fallen in front of his face so she gently moved his hair aside to expose his pale, seemingly flawless skin. His dark hair and full red lips made his paleness stand out more boldly than it would if he'd had blond hair, but altogether he was magnificent. Alexa could tell that he was Alexander's brother from his dark lashes, straight nose and pale skin. Yet some how, his being older than Alexander and Camillo made him look more mysterious and alluring… _He's probably known many lovers long before me … Wait! What am I thinking?! Alexander loves me… I shouldn't be crushing on his brother!! _She thought as she continued to stare admirably into his face.

Suddenly he awoke and shot up with a dagger clenched in his hand. Alexa was so startled that she fell onto the bed … right across his chest. Once Psythe realized who it was that had just fallen on top of him, he started blurting out a gazillion apologies.

"Oh my god, Alexa, I'm so sorry, I would never hurt you like that, I didn't-"He would've kept going on if Alexa hadn't interrupted him.

"Don't worry at all Psythe, its ok. I know you'd never hurt me, you've always been so kind to me and always listened to me. That was just a reflex." She said as she got up off his chest and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I scared you Alexa." He said as he got up and put the book away that he had been reading earlier. When he turned around back to Alexa he knew that something was wrong. When she looked up her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Alexa … Is something wrong?"

Alexa looked up at him and broke, she couldn't hold it in anymore, and she began to bawl her eyes out.

"Alexa …" Psythe said to her softly as she started to cry.

"My life has always sucked … I bet my parents and friends aren't even looking for me… Oh wait, It's not like I have any friends anyway … I'm just some pathetic loner girl…" She said as she cried.

Psythe sat down in his large comfy armchair and held out his arms to her. Alexa went graciously into his welcoming arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. She buried her head where his neck met his shoulder and cried.

"It's alright Alexa" he said in a velvet voice. Like Alexander's except a bit huskier, more mature. "You do have friends, you have us … me. We care abut you a lot."

Alexa looked up into his eyes and saw true sincerity and caring. _But he couldn't like me we've barely even talked to each other …_she thought as she looked up into his kind, adoring face. "Thanks for always being there for me, and for being so kind to me Psythe." She hugged him and held onto him as he held her, both listening to the faint sound of rain up above.

Later that night Psythe decided it would make Alexa feel better if they got out. "What better place than a club?" Camillo suggested. Psythe agreed with Camillo and then they both went off to get ready while Alexander went to tell Alexa.

"Alexa? It's Alexander. Can I come in?" Alexander asked outside her door.

"Yeah sure," She answered from within.

Alexander walked in and found Alexa looking through a book while she sat on her bed. "Hey, were goin to a club, my treat, so get yourself all dolled up, okay?"

She smiled weakly at him and said "Ok." She still found it odd though, the way that Alexander was acting around her. He seemed to be becoming more and more ruthless it seemed and his change in emotions was confusing her.

She took a quick shower and shampooed her hair with lavender shampoo and then spread on lavender smelling body lotion. After she got out, she put on a robe and blow dried her hair so it would wave in soft blond tresses. She then went to her closet and found a cute purple "Hello Kitty" shirt and a black mini skirt with matching converse. Then she put on some black eye shadow, black mascara and scarlet lip gloss. After 30 minutes she was ready and out in the living room waiting for Alexander. Psythe was wearing a Grateful Dead t-shirt and black pants while Camillo wore a simple white t-shirt with an Evanescence hoodie. Then Alexander came out in (of course) a black t-shirt with jeans and a studded belt his hair spiked up in the front slightly. She soon found out that all the brothers liked rock music.

When they got there she entered in with Alexander who soon, surprisingly left her alone while Psythe and Camillo disappeared into the crowd of dancers. Alexa walked around the edge of the club trying to find Alexander, or anyone for that matter, also taking in the sight of the club. The club was fairly large with a stage upfront for live performances and a booth to the left for the DJ. Above her was a catwalk where a few people were walking about, looking down at the crowd below. Everyone was wearing darkly colored clothes and all had odd amulets and jewelry as if they were pretending to be vampires. She laughed at the thought… In the bottom right corner was a bar serving the few that sat there as some talked and others drained away their feelings with beer.

The music was blaring some rock band that she hadn't heard before and different spotlights were scanning across the crowd, flashing purple and red light everywhere. The walls were designed with old photos of people dressed in old Victorian like clothing and different accessories were pinned along the wall such as fake roses or small intricately designed crosses and odd dark knick knacks that made the place complete. _The whole place looks like some dark TGI Fridays_ … she thought curiously as she went out onto the dance floor. She soon found herself dancing by herself on the dance floor, shaking her hips and swaying her arms in the air to the music.

As she was dancing Psythe came up to her with a big grin on his face. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

She grinned at him as they danced and looked adoringly at him. His midnight black hair looked great with the new blue highlights he had gotten the other day. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him as they danced. She looked up into his dark blue eyes, engulfed in them. _No, No, No!!_ She thought annoyingly _I can't like him, I have Alexander! Oh … but those eyes… those gorgeous enrapturing eyes…_Then he spun her as she held onto his hand, and was pulled back against his body. He bent his head down to hers and she held her breath, not knowing what to expect.

"You look delicious tonight…" He whispered into her ear. She could feel the warmth from his breath as it tickled her neck. He even went as far as to nibble on her ear, teasing her.

_Ugh!!! This is so not fair! He knows Alexander likes me … I don't know if we're a thing yet but … Grrrr. This means war!!! _She thought evilly as a smirk appeared upon her face. She got really close to him as they danced and even rubbed up against him, one hand in his hair and the other trailing down his back. He looked at her surprisingly and then took up the challenge. He let his hand trail along the side of her nicely curved body. She looked up into his eyes and saw the lust clearly shone in his eyes.

"I'm getting a drink." He said gruffly, a sign that meant she had clearly won this battle. She smiled as she silently cheered for herself and then went and got a coke. Slowly she ventured up onto the catwalk to watch everyone below. She scanned the crowd and then looked towards the alley door and saw Alexander kissing a blonde that practically clung to him as he led her out into the alley. Alexa gasped and stormed off, not really caring if she'd just dumped her drink all over some party-goers below.

Psythe watched as Alexa stormed off, heading back towards the alleyway. He followed her and then heard a loud scream. _Alexa!!! _He thought as he ran out into the cold alleyway. As he was walking out he saw Alexander go towards Alexa's neck, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Psythe walked up to his brother and punched him square in the nose. Alexander stumbled backwards as Psythe quickly went to Alexa and held her to him as they disappeared into thin air.

Alexa stared at Alexander right before she left with Psythe and saw the gleaming fangs, _No way is that red paint on them…_ she thought. She looked behind Alexander and saw the blonde crumpled up in a heap on the ground with twin puncture holes at the neck. Alexa knew then … _It all makes sense now …_ She thought as she clung to Psythe for dear life, while they disappeared into the night.


	8. PPN Ch8

Chapter 8

Alexander tore into his long loved home, practically ripping off the door in his blind rage. He had been lying low and not taking anyone for his thirst but he couldn't hold in his hunger anymore. When they went to that club he was so thankful, he had quickly gotten the sluttiest tramp he could find and leered her out into the back alley. He hadn't had human blood in a long time and it was the most invigorating thing he had ever felt in a long, long time. He had trailed his lips down the girl's throat and then punctured it, savoring every last drop and was careful not to spill any. Right before the girl's heart stopped beating Alexander drew back his head so he wouldn't get sucked into death with her.

Right then Alexa, of course, just had to barge in on his little feast. He watched her horrified face with a small evil grin and then realized that he must kill her or he would be given away to his brothers and the buzzing crowd inside the club. Right then Psythe came out following Alexa shortly behind. Alexander looked at Psythe curiously wondering if he'd help him but was taken by surprise when his brother punched him square in the nose. He watched as Alexa clung to Psythe as if they were lovers. He smirked and gave her one of his most evil grins as they faded into the darkness.

Alexander stormed into Psythe's bedroom and tore down every book. He threw them in a pile in the middle of the room along with Psythe's stupid priceless sheets and his sappy beloved journals. He then took all the candles from their alcoves and tossed them at the pile creating a massive bonfire. He then grabbed all the gowns and wondrous gifts he had gotten for Alexa and put them in there as well, making the bonfire even more gigantic. He then took the flowers that Alexa had picked for Psythe and cast them into the fire.

Soon the smoke (From lack of ventilation) overcame the whole mini flat that was carved into the cliff and went out the doorway since it had been ripped from its hinges. He watched the whole thing with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That'll teach them to make me angry, Psythe and Alexa can die!" He screamed into the smoke filled air, partly in delirium from the smoke. He quickly made his exit from the scene just as the whole place burst into flames causing the cliff to fall into the crashing ocean below. The whole thing looked like some slow motion matrix explosion as Alexander dove off the edge; he was used to cliff jumping anyway. He turned so that his back was facing the water as he fell, watching the chunks of house/cliff free fall rapidly towards him. He then, with an agonizing scream, made his wings spring forth from his shoulder blades and shot up into the sky to watch the whole event. His humongous midnight black wings came to about the span of twelve feet across.

Truly it was an amazing sight as the sky started to lighten, the flames lighting up the sky. Then of course there were the huge bits of house falling to the ocean causing himself and his brothers to lose billions of dollars worth of antiquities. The smoke curled up into large dark clouds that were blown away by the wind and of in the direction of the small town. With that he made his escape and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

Psythe held Alexa around the waist for support as she cried softly into his shoulder. The rain beat down on them in large turrets as the two of them walked through the cemetery toward an old mausoleum. Alexa's hair was plastered to her back s her mascara ran down her cheeks making her look slightly livid. But of course one couldn't blame her for crying at this point. She inched closer to Psythe for the warmth that obviously would not be there as they walked up the hill to the mausoleum.

"Stand back." Psythe said to her softly as she stood back and watched him tear off the lock on the door with little haste. He opened the gate and entered into the dark, dry abyss with Alexa soon to follow. She couldn't see a thing in the pitch blackness. She strained her ears to listen to Psythe's near silent footsteps as he moved deeper into the mausoleum.

Psythe reached out to grasp her hand for he knew she could not see through the darkness.

"Watch your step, were headed for some stairs."

Alexa felt the ground with her feet and soon enough found the stairs that Psythe had mentioned. They then began their long decent, both silent as the grave (No pun intended), both deep in thought about the events that had just occurred. After a few more minutes they seemed to make it to a quiet and empty room.

Since Alexa's eyes had adjusted to the dark she could see a bit better and could now see the facial expressions playing out on Psythe's face. He was frowning … obviously in deep thought with his eyebrows knit as well. She couldn't help but smile at his so-serious face. He soon snapped out of it and smiled weakly at her as he pulled her down to the floor next to him.

Alexa looked at him as he looked down at their fingers – which were still entwined together- and sighed. He looked up and their eyes locked as he said "So … I suppose you'll want to know everything … right? I assume you have quite a few questions…" he said quietly.

"So Psythe, you and your brothers are vampires right? And that's why you live in the cliff and you're always away or asleep during the day, and you don't-"

Psythe put a finger to her lips, shushing her as he began to speak again. "All your questions will be answered I assure you. Just let me tell of how it all began …"

She held her questions in for she could tell that she was about to hear a very long tale ...


	9. PPN Ch9

Chapter 9

Recap –

Psythe put a finger to her lips, shushing her as he began to speak again. "All your questions will be answered I assure you. Just let me tell of how it all began …"

She held her questions in for she could tell that she was about to hear a very long tale.

* * *

"Well you know now that we are vampires so that is already taken care of. Since we have ever lasting immortality you can assume that we are pretty old. In fact … I'm … Well I am 'supposedly' 24, but I'm actually 497 years old." Alexa looked up at him surprised at his actual age.

"So … you were born during the Renaissance?"

"Yes, Right from the beginning I loved all the art and the literature, all the new takes people were doing to make this world a more beautiful place. I was born in Rome, Italy and for the first four years of my life I lived as a gifted child, adored by my parents and loved by my little friends. Later when my mother was pregnant with Alexander we moved to Florence for there, their were a lot more jobs for my father to work prosperously at. When Alexander was born my father was hard at work, always busy and coming home late at night. By the time our youngest brother Camillo was born our mother was tending to always be a bit sour and had little patience for us. Now I was seven years old and attending school. I always did well in school but neither my father nor my mother ever seemed to care."

"Within one year our father abandoned us, leaving our mother all alone to raise us. I never knew exactly why he left …" He paused for a moment. Obviously losing his father so young was hard for him, even if it was a while ago. Alexa looked down at their still entwined hands and gently squeezed his hand for comfort. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Are you sure you want to hear the whole story?" He asked her carefully for her truly didn't want her to get hurt.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay. Since my father abandoned us I buried myself in my 3rd grader studies and my own studies of the great artists and writers of that time. Our mother did the best she could over the next few years but it was hard to go at it alone. At the age of 10 I began to work a small job as a paper boy to help her out. Soon it got really bad because she started getting really sick and couldn't work as much. I took care of her as much as I could but then I was only a boy."

"One night while she lay in bed, with Alexander and Camillo curled up by her sides and I sitting on the edge of the bed, she tried to say some thing to me … "

"'_My dear eldest son … cough cough I'm sorry for leaving you in the dilemma of watching over my boys. cough you are an intelligent boy and will be a good father to them…' _I crawled up to her, grasping her hand in mine. _'I'm sorry Psythe … I love you all my darlings.'_ She closed her eyes to fall gently back into her pillow and her hand went slack in mine. That night my mother died and I was only 12."

"I cried that entire night, still lying beside her as my brothers unknowingly continued their slumber. I remember in the morning having to tell them what happened and how we'd have to sell our home and our belongings. I think it hit Alexander the hardest because he began to resent me as if our mother's dying was my fault…" He said trailing off slightly again. Alexa felt so bad for him, wishing she could've taken him in as a kid. She nuzzled against him a bit more, encouraging him to go on.

"Since Camillo was only five then, he didn't remember out mother as much and still doesn't actually, therefore he adjusted more quickly and easily than Alexander did. As soon as I reached the age of 15 I brought my brothers and what futile money we had to the Vatican as a new start. By now Alexander was 11 and Camillo was eight. While Camillo went to a nice public school, Alexander and I had to work various jobs to make sure that we had money for food. For now we lived in an old abandoned barn. We were quite lucky since the barn didn't have any leaks and it could uphold some good storms."

"I began to work as a theater director's assistant. It truly was amazing for I got to see William Shakespeare's writing come to life. I used to watch his plays when I was off duty and I would watch to see how the aristocrats of the time responded to such great mastery of talent. At times I even saw Leonardo DaVinci or Michelangelo Buonarotti in the crowd enjoying the afternoon's festivities. Soon I had bought almost all the sonnets by William Shakespeare and had seen every single one of his plays. While I was working as a director's assistant, Alexander worked during the day as a docking boy where he loaded and unloaded cargo from ships in the bay. At night he and his friends would sneak off to late night parties of which I didn't know because I was working late myself. Time began to slip by and soon enough I had become 20. Alexander was now 16 and was a heavy partier at the time, and some of his influence unluckily rubbed off on Camillo. At the age of 13 Camillo had become easily hypnotized into the ways of Alexander, thrilled by the buzz of the wines Alexander stole off of ships and of course the girls there as well. He was a bit geeky at first but surprisingly enough he started picking up some girls." He said chuckling at the silly memory and then continuing the story.

"Sadly this became a dreadful mistake for, by the time he was 17 he had met the most attractive woman he'd seen in a while with chocolate hair, tan skin and a nice figure-" Alexa rolled her eyes as she listened to Psythe _Men_ she thought smiling. "-Who had started romancing him. Later she got him out of the crowd. While they were out of sight of the party he tried to court her but she ignored him and bit into his neck. He almost screamed but she put a hand to his mouth. What happened next was almost ingenious, he bit into her hand causing her to bleed into his mouth, thus creating the vampire Camillo is now. As I think back to what happened I even believe she did that purposefully knowing full well what he would do."

"For a while, actually most a month, Camillo hid his vampire-ness from us. It must have been so hard for him too …Eventually we found out about it and Alexander and I confronted him as he explained it all. We were unsure of what to think so we tried to go back to our normal lives. That didn't work. I decided almost a week later that I wanted to be a vampire too. I mean, he was my little brother and I didn't want him facing the world alone when we … left" _Left meaning died …_ Alexa thought.

"So that means that Camillo is older than both of you in vampire terms?"

"Yeah. So I had Camillo change me into a vampire that very day. The hardest part was convincing Alexander to join us. We tried all we could to convince him but he wouldn't budge for he had loved all the attention he was getting from his 'mortal' friends. I hate to say this but soon enough I told Camillo to use guilt against Alexander. Since Alexander still felt a little remorse for me Camillo was the only one who could convince Alexander to change. After a little coaxing Alexander finally became a vampire with us. He began to use his vampiric advantage over humans in the Catholic/ Protestant wars that were raging all over Europe. Camillo and I decided to let him since it would vent his anger anyway."

"After the war Alexander went back to his old partying ways while I built up our fortune with really good investments and a good night job. During Alexander's reckless partying phase he met a girl named Isabella. Isabella was a beautiful young girl of 16 with long blond hair and innocent blue eyes. Alexander was so smitten with her that he took her everywhere, heck even Camillo and I liked her. After a year of them dating Alexander was seriously thinking about things and how their life would go. Sooner or later she'd find out what they were so Alexander decided to change her. After forcefully attempting to change Isabella she freaked out and ran away. Alexander was so sad that he searched the whole face of the earth for her."

"It wasn't until later that I found out she had committed suicide almost a year ago while Alexander was searching for her. Only I didn't have the heart to tell him she'd died. In time Alexander went mad from grief. Every time he saw a blond haired, blue eyed girl he would think it was his beloved Isabella. From there his whole process would repeat again. That night of the town ball, he wasn't talking to you; he was talking to Isabella, a long gone ghost. You see all of those gowns and shoes and masks were literally from the Renaissance. All of those cosmetics were-"

"Isabella's," Alexa said quietly as she let this all sink in. Psythe was silent for a few minutes measuring her reaction.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Psythe asked her softly.

"So that's where the accent comes from …"

"What?" Psythe asked confusedly.

"It's really quite simple, you have the most beautiful accent, now I know it is Italian …" she said softly. Psythe was about to say something but decided better of it and shut his mouth.

"I have an accent?" he thought openly as a smile crept over his face.

"Yeah, it's quite sexy actually," she said as she grinned up at him. He laughed an actual whole hearted laugh as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"It's nearly dawn my little one, get some rest," he said to her in a silken voice. She laid her head against his broad chest and shut her eyes as he cradled her in his strong cool arms. Soon Alexa was fast asleep and somewhere up above two morning doves flew up together towards an early dawn that swept over the entire land.

* * *

Thanks for all those who have been following my story, I just had a minor case of writer's block but I'll be back very soon to get up another chapter. R&R.

Autumn


	10. PPN Ch10

Sorry I haven't been updating as much, Schools started and it's been really confusing. I'll try to update as soon as I can even if that means writing during my classes . Anyway, enjoy this chapter the next one will be out soon.

Autumn

* * *

Chapter 10

Recap-

"It's nearly dawn my little one, get some rest," he said to her in a silken voice. She laid her head against his broad chest and shut her eyes as he cradled her in his strong cool arms. Soon Alexa was fast asleep and somewhere up above two morning doves flew up together towards an early dawn that swept over the entire land.

* * *

[Dusk - Camillo

Camillo woke up and scratched his head as his eyes grew used to the darkness. For a second he couldn't remember what had happened, but as he slowly got up and stretched all the events that had passed flooded back to him. He remembered when he was in the club and he heard a scream, then Psythe told him to get away as quick as I could. They had been through this before so it wasn't like it was anything new to him. Although he did love that house they had been living in. He now resided at the Blue Water motel for the time being, he hoped that Alexa and Psythe were okay. He'd really liked Alexa. He got out of bed and went over to the bathroom to splash some water onto his face. As he slowly woke up he looked into the empty mirror where his face was supposed to be, even now, hundreds of years later, he still missed his reflection. He went into the downstairs lobby where there was a small coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. Camillo didn't really like coffee but it made him wake up quicker and made him more alert. Today's coffee tasted a lot like dirt compared to yesterday's cardboard-ish taste. Finishing off the cup he looked down at his cell to realize that it had been ringing for quite sometime (It was set to 'quiet'). He flipped it open and hit talk.

"Hullo?" Camillo said slightly groggy.

"Camillo? It's Psythe."

"Oh. OH. Hi! Are you and Alexa okay? What happened to Alexander? Alexa must be super confused! Where are you? What-"

"Jeez Camillo, Give me a break. Here, let me answer those questions of yours." Camillo let out a sigh and shut up as he waited for Psythe to continue. "Yes, Alexa and I are okay. Alexander killed a blond girl but we got away. Everything's been already explained to her. Last but not least, we're currently in the La Piet Cemetery. Alexa will be waking up soon so how about we meet somewhere, let's say … Maxim's Café?"

"Uh. Okay. Maxim's sounds good, they have great pastries there!"

Psythe smiled to himself and then said "See you in ten minutes?"

"Definitely," Camillo hung up and slipped his cell into his pocket as he threw on a clean t-shirt and the same jeans he wore last night. He checked out of the motel and then headed down the street toward Maxim's. He had nothing to worry about since Alexander usually disappeared after a while after having gone through the usual events.

* * *

Alexa's eyes fluttered open as she looked up sleepily into Psythe's admiring blue eyes. She smiled a small smile as Psythe straightened her up so she could sit upright better. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Or Good evening should I say," he said grinning down at her. Slowly she woke up and then a question came bubbling forth.

"Psythe? What happened to Alexander?" She asked innocently as she looked up at him. His arms tightened around her waist automatically at the sound of his brother's name.

"Alexander is … Well we don't know where he is and we definitely can't go back home, he could be waiting there for us. On the other hand though we're going to meet up with Camillo at a place called Maxim's Café okay?"

"Alright…" Alexa said as she sadly got up from Psythe's embrace.

* * *

Alexa and Psythe walked into Maxim's and found that Camillo was already in there sitting in a booth in the back. He was fidgeting with a piece of a napkin and glaring at the table for whatever reason, but as he heard the door open he looked up at Alexa and Psythe and smiled. Alexa scooted into the booth with Psythe following after her.

"So…" Camillo started as he looked at them, "Alexa how are you feeling about this whole thing?"

Alexa was currently eyeing a large cookie that was in a basket on the table and just so happened to not notice Camillo speaking.

"Alexa?"

Alexa looked up as Psythe nudged her in the ribs.

"Oww! That hurt Psythe! What did you say Camillo?" Alexa asked as she glared at Psythe. Psythe naturally had a smug little grin on his face.

"I was just asking if you were taking this whole thing well."

"Oh. Pretty good I guess. Oh and I especially love the fact that the clothes I wore and still wear came from dead girls that Alexander liked." Alexa was using heavy sarcasm at the moment. Then she finally decided to reach for the giant cookie. Before she reached it Psythe took it from her and took a big bite out of it. "I hate you." She said.

"Love you too!" Psythe replied in a singsong voice. He then gave her a bit of the cookie just to be nice.

Alexa began nibbling on her half as she muttered things under her breath. Camillo just stared at them very confused.

"Uh… Are you guys a thing?" Camillo asked. Alexa ended up half choking on the cookie she was eating and Psythe started laughing.

"No! Not at all! At least when I was with Alexander he didn't laugh when I was choking death!" She crossed her arms over her chest and decided to ignore Psythe, very childish, she knew but it was all she could think of at the time.

"You weren't choking Alexa, you were over exaggerating." Psythe said to her softly a small smile on his face.

Alexa simple chose to ignore him.

Camillo, being uncomfortable with the awkward silence decided to speak. "Sooo… What are we going to do about Alexander, Psythe?"

Psythe's face went all serious and dark set as he replied "Well, we-"

Alexa burst out laughing, failing miserably at ignoring Psythe.

"What?" They both asked her.

"Oh, it's just; Psythe's face was so funny…" She said and you could even hear the smile in her words.

"My face isn't funny… Hey! You just talked to me! Ha! You can't even ignore me." Psythe said grinning.

"No, I was talking to Camillo." Alexa replied.

"So? You just did now too!"

"I'm going to kill you, I hope you know."

"No you aren't, you love me too much."

Alexa sighed and then turned to Camillo. "I think that we should try and find Alexander first and then we can stay around to make sure he doesn't try to take another girl. We could just rent an apartment and maybe one of you could convince him to be normal around me. Then we could find someway to change his weird life… Maybe we can find a blond girl that is already a vampire so they could stay together and not have that thingy happen."

"Thingy…" Camillo whispered to himself with a little chuckle.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Sounds like a good plan to me Alexa, except I don't want you to come with us when we try to talk to him or other vampires. They could try to bite you dry and we don't want that happening."

"But, Vampires could come to the apartment while you're gone and get me… It'd be better if I came with you guys." She said.

"No you're staying at the apartment Alexa. You'd be much safer there." Psythe said to her with a bit more force than he meant.

"But-"

"We'll talk about it later okay?"

"Fine."


	11. PPN Ch11

I'm dreadfully sorry that I haven't been able to update recently, I've been extremely busy at home and I had a bit of writers block but thanks to the Discovery channel I had a surge of inspiration. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, So I hope you like the next chapter!

Autumn

* * *

Chapter 11

Re-cap

"No you're staying at the apartment Alexa. You'd be much safer there." Psythe said to her with a bit more force than he meant.

"But-"

"We'll talk about it later okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

After having eaten at Maxim's they all went to the motel where Camillo had been staying and began to theorize where Alexander had escaped to. Psythe and Camillo were sitting around the table in the living room/kitchen/dining room while Alexa was lounging in a recliner with her legs across one arm of the chair and her back lying against the other. Alexa being extremely bored started to play with a tiny bit of Psythe's hair since it was in her reach.

"Alexa?"

"Yes Psythy?"

"Psythy…? Uh what are you doing with my hair? And why did you call me Psythy?"

"I'm playing with your hair and Psythy is cuter than Psythe."

"Can you stop playing with my hair?"

"No."

"Why??"

"Because I'm bored."

As Alexa began braiding Psythe's hair Camillo grinned to himself and shook his head. He then said "I'm going to see if I can buy an atlas from the store down the street. I'll be back later."

Psythe grinned at Camillo as he left and then turned around to face Alexa.

"Alexa-"

"I'm not staying at the apartment and that's final!" Alexa interrupted as she crossed her arms over her chest. The crossing her arms thing was starting to become one of her stubborn habits…

"But Alexa … You don't honestly believe you'd be safer with us, and when we find him, _Alexander_?"

Alexa made a puppy face and said "Come on, really, if I'm left alone at the apartment I'm bound to get in trouble. All I need to do is be seen from the outside and those vampires could suck me dry in a second." She pouted for extra effort so she could hopefully sway Psythe into what she wanted.

Psythe looked at her soft lips and groaned, "Why do you have to be so cute??" He asked her as he lifted her from the chair and sat in it with her in his arms, and kissed her softly on the lips. She was surprised for a second and then slowly pulled away from him and hid her face. "I'm sorry… It's just too soon…" She whispered as she avoided Psythe's gaze.

Psythe looked at her softly and replied "It's alright. But it's extremely late so you should get to bed." Alexa nodded slowly as Psythe lifted her up and laid her down softly on the bed. Then he lifted the sheets so they were under her chin like a small child. He looked at her, his eyes smoldering as he brushed his thumb over her lower lip gently, and said goodnight. She mumbled goodnight but by the time she did he was already out of the room. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

Alexa woke up suddenly, screaming as Psythe rushed over to her. She was thrashing her arms as he held her tightly against his body. When she realized it was only a dream she started crying and buried her head in between Psythe's shoulder and his neck, resting her arms around his neck. He rubbed his hands gently up and down her back as he whispered repeatedly "It's alright Alexa, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you. It's alright." After her tears slowly dried she felt really tired and laid back against the bed while Psythe perched on the edge smiling down at her and slowly began to sing to her.

"L'ora legale, ed il vivere è facile. Il pesce saltano ed il cotone è alto. Il suo Papà è ricco, E lei la mamma è guardare buona, Dunque il silenzio, il piccolo bambino. Fare non lei piange."

[Summertime in Italian.

Alexa smiled up at him, he was so handsome when he spoke, rather sang in Italian... She could just imagine that olive tan skin and wonderful flush lips, as he would have been so many centuries ago.

"Goodnight my bambino" He said softly when I let my eyes droop and drift into sleep.

* * *

Alexa woke up the next evening. The moonlight poured through the windows casting odd shadows against the walls of the room. She rubbed at her eyes with her hand and slowly got up from the bed. She went into the bathroom and right away got to washing off the smeared mascara on her cheeks. After that she decided to take a nice shower, after all, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had one. She shampooed and conditioned her hair and rubbed lavender lotion on her arms and legs. When she got out of the shower she brushed out her blond hair and spritzed a bit of lavender perfume on. Then she slipped on sneakers and a pair of jeans that Camillo left at the motel room (She wasn't about to go out in her mini skirt again). She slipped a belt through the loop holes and tightened. Then she threw on her Hello Kitty shirt that she had worn the past days before.

She had thought over what they were to do tonight and she believed she had come up with a pretty good plan. She went over into the living room so she could relate it to Psythe. When she stepped into the living room no one was even in there. She sat on the couch and waited for a few minutes. After a bit she got annoyed and went into where Psythe was sleeping. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door to see if he was still asleep. He wasn't. Infuriated she checked Camillo's room. Not there either! She stormed into the kitchen to find a small note folded in half with a white rose inside the fold. She picked up the rose with a small smile on her face and smelled it deliciously as she read the note.

'My Dearest Alexa,

I am sorry for leaving you at the apartment but it is for your own good. I don't know how I would survive if Alexander were to get you. I hope you like the rose for there will be millions to come if you stay with me. We shall be back soon so don't be too reckless.

Your Love,

Psythe'

Alexa smiled almost forgetting what she was about to do. And then it came back to her. She tucked the note into her pocket and quickly put the sweet smelling rose in a vase and filled it with water. Sadly Alexa had no sweater so she jammed the motel keys in her pocket and ran out the door, locking it behind her. She went outside the motel and looked at a map that was posted up on the wall. She recollected the facts of what had happened that night… _Where could he have gone... Wait! The moon was directly behind me which means that he went east when he flew off!_ She grinned thanking herself for her awesome remembering skills. "Let's see…" she mumbled to herself. "We're still in Seattle… which means he probably went Aha! Mount Rainer National Park! He must have gone there! It is the best place to hide." And with that Alexa started off to catch the next bus.

* * *

Psythe looked around from atop a cliff in Mount Rainer Park, his eyes scanning over the visible features of it. From behind him Camillo stood, having just come back from scouring over the few caves.

"I checked them all, nothing. We already checked in the meadows and upper hills and even the mountains, he's not here Psythe."

Psythe scowled at the moon as he thought desperately, wondering where the heck Alexander had gone to. He wasn't in Mount Rainer Park, and he's too much of a coward to travel any farther than the state's boundaries. Then he thought about Alexa… She was so reckless; she probably didn't even heed his desire to keep her safe. _Oh, my bambino, my Alexa, I hope that you are alright my love…_

"He has to be in Washington," Psythe said as he dove off the cliff as his wings out spread to catch the air beneath him. Camillo soon followed. "Let's check the coast, he could be hiding somewhere over there…"

* * *

Alexa stood in Pioneer Square, in Seattle, looking around for some kind of life. She sat on a bench near the street, waiting for a bus to come rumbling by. None did. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Where could Alexander be?" She said mostly to herself as she lay back in the bench. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She screamed as a hand soon moved to cover her mouth. She felt herself being carried down some stairs and suddenly in was very, very dark.

"Hello Isabella, love." A voice whispered in her ear. The hands lifted and she gazed around at what appeared to be an old underground street.

"It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" the voice said and chuckled softly. "But at last you and I can be together."

Something clicked in her head as she realized whose voice it was. "Alexander!"

"Yes, darling?"

"Don't you 'darling' me. We are not a thing and never will be. I saw what you did to that girl and it isn't going to happen to me." Alexa said defiantly as she slowly backed up, looking around for the voice.

"Aww, Isabella, but don't you like this little underground city I found for us?"

Alexa listened for the voice and heard it coming from her left, and so she steadily back away from it. "First of all, my names not Isabella. I'm Alexa! Don't you remember the Christmas Ball? Or how I lived with you and your brothers?"

"What are you talking about Isabella? Of course your parents will let you stay with me, they trust me."

Alexa soon saw him as he came out, bedecked in some old rich European outfit befit for those who lived during the Renaissance. She looked at him quizzically. He really was insane with grief wasn't he? He's living the whole ordeal again through me! She shivered involuntarily as she backed up into the wall.

"I found us a wonderful place to stay Isabella! Some people were stupid enough to abandon it in the 1850's. It's the perfect place for us to live, away from the sun and full of modern appliances." He said.

She looked around at a rotten chair in the corner and a busted up toilet in another room.

"I guess the bubonic plague came back and caused them to leave it." He said carefully as he approached her, his eyes black as endless pits. She tried to move to the side but he soon had his arms pinned on either side of her, keeping her from escaping. "Oh, Isabella…" he said as he kissed her throat.

"Get away from me Alexander, Psythe will be here soon to save me!"

He laughed then, mocking her. "All Psythe does is watch his fantasy plays and write petty poems, do you honestly think he would ever care about you Isabella? He cares about no one but himself. But now … Now you shall live forever with me, my love, forever dmned as I am." He said and with that his fangs enlarged and he bent down to her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for it all to end. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain across her … cheek? And she fainted.

* * *


	12. PPN Ch12

Chapter 12

Re-cap

He laughed then, mocking her. "All Psythe does is watch his fantasy plays and write petty poems, do you honestly think he would ever care about you Isabella? He cares about no one but himself. But now … Now you shall live forever with me, my love, forever dmned as I am." He said and with that his fangs enlarged and he bent down to her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for it all to end. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain across her … cheek? And she fainted.

* * *

[1st Person 

Cold… hard… Where am I? … What happened? Alexander was about to bite me and then… I fainted? I can't see for the time being but I can hear, and what I'm hearing isn't very good. There was a scuffling of shoes in front of me, then a crash and stones crumbling. Oh wait, there are a few bricks falling too… Did someone get knocked into the wall… probably. I hope its Alexander. Ughhh now my sense of feel is starting to come back. I can feel a pool of something cold and sticky surrounding my head. Blood. Maybe I had been bitten after all. Wait… I don't want to be bitten!! Not by Alexander at least! I could taste the salty copper of blood in my mouth as my senses began to sharpen. The voices were muddled and then they started to make sense.

"You're always running away Psythe! You'll never escape it! Isabella won't be yours!"

Must be Alexander, I recognize the voice.

"I don't car about some dmn Isabella, Alexa is mine and always will be! You must be in some delirium to believe that my Alexa is some Isabella girl you know."

Who is that? The voice rings a bell… a very vague bell at that. But who is it?? Not Psythe… Psythe knows about Isabella and he doesn't swear all that much…

"Hah! I know you loved Isabella, Psythe! You were always stealing all the girls because you were the oldest and no one said you couldn't. But Isabella was mine and you stole her from me! I bet you convinced Isabella to kill herself because you couldn't have her Psythe! YOU JUST COULDN'T STAND THAT SHE WAS MINE. AND YOU KILLED HER!"

I took in all that I had heard and gasped at the thought of it… but… maybe Psythe had loved Isabella… Psythe hadn't even liked me, Ugh. It was all the same. Only Camillo was normal. Suddenly I felt myself being scooped up into someone's arms, being nestled comfortably against his chest. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room till I found Alexander; knocked out with blood oozing from his nose and his legs in an inhuman position. Of course everything was still a bit hazy so when I looked up at my savior's face I couldn't tell exactly who it was that happened to be carrying me. I assumed it to be Psythe but then I noticed the blond hair and knew I've only known one person with such flaxen blond hair besides my own…

"You know" The soft voice whispered, "Exactly a year ago, today would've been our wedding day"

* * *

[3rd Person POV 

Alexa woke up a while later in a large king-sized bed in what appeared to be Psythe, Camillo and her suite, at the motel. A worrisome face hovered above hers and soon the worry was replaced with love as he realized she was awake.

"Oh my darling… Finally we are together after two whole years of my delay. I truly am sorry…" He said sadly like a small child caught red handed.

Suddenly Alexa realized who it was that had saved her so valiantly. She slowly put her arms about his neck-flinching as she did for she was still sore- and whispered in his ear. "Hunter…" Then all her memories came back to her.

'_He had sun kissed, blond hair and light blue, soft, eyes. He was only three years older than her and the sweetest person she'd ever met in her life. He had found her living in the alleys one day and helped her. He gave her a home, food, comfort and someone to love and care for. By the time she was 17 he had proposed to her saying: "We will get married the day you turn 18" and she kissed him happily. __One day, Hunter received a phone call saying that he was supposed to go to a business trip in Washington State. He was reported lost a week and a half later and was yet to be found, even today.'_

Alexa began to cry as she kissed him hastily, remembering their whirlwind teenage romance. After he disappeared she hadn't cared about life anymore and that's why she'd moved to Washington State in hopes of finding him. Instead she'd found her best friend in the world Camillo, her ex-lover Alexander, and her soon to be lover Psythe… Psythe! Oh, what was she going to do now? Now that her beloved Hunter was back and both Psythe and Hunter loved her she'd have to choose between the two and she wasn't so sure she could do that… Yet, she was Hunter's fiancée, or did that apply since he'd disappeared?

He kissed her back just as passionately as she as if trying to make up for all the time lost when he had disappeared. He wrapped his arms about her and kissed her throat as she choked out- "Hunter... I don't… Where did-" At that point he'd returned to her lips to shush her. "I'll explain everything later, but for now, my love; this is the time for touching, and loving. And no more." She almost gave in to him… almost but she just couldn't help but feel guilty. She wasn't even sure if she loved Hunter anymore. Their love had been just as out of the blue as anything else in her life and was all very rapid fire. But Psythe… She'd known Psythe for almost a year now (Surprising, how time flies) and although she'd refused him the last time, she still was head over heels in love with him.

She now knew what she had to do and there was no easy way to do it… Alexa eased herself up from underneath him and pushed him back softly so that he was sitting back on the bed. He had a puzzled expression in his eyes as he looked at her intently, his eyes still flaming from the last kiss that they'd shared.

"Hunter… I know that we promised ourselves to each other but… It's just … I don't think I love you anymore. After you had left I pined away for you for so long, two years of just waiting with no one there to comfort you can be torturous… I once loved you very, very much, but that was when we were teenagers and hadn't known any others. I'm truly sorry my dear Hunter I really am…" Alexa said softly to him as she watched him exhale his breath and sit fully back on the bed. She realized after he'd left she never even worn his ring for very long and began to rummage through her pocket for the beautiful ring that was meant to be hers. His face had paled and he looked deeply distraught as she gently placed the gorgeous diamond ring in his hands, folding his hands around it as she held his hands. "Give this to a girl who truly does deserve your heart Hunter. I am sorry…" She whispered as she kissed his cheek gently.

He slowly got up putting the ring in his pocket as he walked towards the door and opened it. Then he turned around and looked at her with the oddest look in his eyes, almost dark, with a million flashes of the emotions going through him. He opened his mouth and began to speak-"I don't know whether to be angry or sad but, there will never be any other girl in my life … but you" he added his eyes so scary looking; possessive, almost as if he'd never live without her. He shut the door behind him and walked away.

Alexa released a large sigh as she collapsed against the couch her arms covering her eyes as she soon fell asleep; god knows she needed a break.

* * *

She soon awoke a bit later to the door slamming open and people running about like madmen. "Psythe?" she whispered softly as she began to rouse about. 

"Alexa? Is that really you?!? You're okay? Oh my, my angel, my darling, you're alright!" He rushed over to the couch and bent down on his knees so that he could be at eye level with her.

"I'm so tired Psythe … Alexander … Isabella-"

"Shhh my darling, I know, everything's ok, Alexander is no more and forget about ever hearing the name Isabella. We're safe, but for now, I haven't had a goodnights sleep in a long time and I think we need some rest." He said lovingly as he carried her to his bedroom and laid her down under the sheets. Then he went to the other side of the bed and crawled under the sheets as well. "For tonight, let's just sleep." He whispered to her softly as he tenderly kissed her lips, "I love you…"

Alexa grinned and said "Psythe, no matter what you are or what happens, I think I'll always love you more and more."

[Just so you know, I am still going to continue this story, and this isn't the end. Thank you all for reading and please review.


	13. PPN

I'm sorry I haven't updated in what seems forever, I've got a bit of writers block and I also lost my internet so I am not able to post any chapters for a while, I shall try to continue and keep writing but it may take a while. I really am sincerely sorry (for those who are still following the story.) I will try to post when possible, thank you to all my reviewers and readers. You guys are awesome! -

Autumn


End file.
